


It's what men do {2}

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl and Ron have sex for the first time.





	It's what men do {2}

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first part of this, please do.

Carl and Ron, in no rush at all, had been making out for a solid ten minutes before finally, with each of their pants feeling a bit too tight, they decided to pull away from one another. Carl ripped Ron's shirt off first and went to unbutton his own before Ron slapped his hands away and replaced them with his own.

When the final button was undone, he pushed the shirt off of Carl's shoulders and slowly ran his hand down Carl's stomach, causing the boy to shiver. Ron's hand traveled lower and lower until it rested right on Carl's bulge. He paused for a moment, looking into Carl's eyes to make sure it was alright if he kept going, and when Carl didn't argue, he began to unzip the boy's pants.

Carl stood for a moment, shoving the pants down his legs and eventually getting them all the way off before sitting down once again. When Ron's hands started to tug at the waistband of his underwear, Carl quickly stopped him. "No." He shook his head as he pushed Ron back so that he was lying down again.

Ron grinned down at Carl as he watched the boy eagerly unzipping his pants. He lifted his hips to make it easier for him to take the clothing off before lying flat again. Carl removed his underwear and slid them to the side before doing the same for Ron, and when they were both naked, Carl took a moment to look Ron over.

Ron's nerves came back as he realized just how vulnerable he was right now. Not only was he lying naked on the floor of a room that anyone could walk into at any time for any reason—though it wasn't likely— he was also being stared at in all his naked glory by Carl, the most beautiful boy Ron had ever seen in his damn life. He worried that Carl didn't like his body, that he looked either too scrawny or too fat, that his dick wasn't impressive, but his worries were quickly forgotten when he felt something wet and warm engulfing him.

"Shit!" He swore.

Carl made eye contact with him as he slowly moved his head up and down. Ron had to shut his eyes after a moment, fearing that he'd cum too quickly if he kept staring at Carl. He looked so good, his hair falling over his face as he put his pretty mouth to good use. Ron had never felt this good before in his life. Sure, he'd masturbated before, plenty of times, but he'd never been able to make himself feel **this** good.

His hands clenched at his sides, desperately wanting to feel something but not wanting to seem too eager. Carl noticed and grabbed one of Ron's hands, placing it on his head. Ron rubbed Carl's hair down gently before loosely gripping it.

How Carl had gotten so good at sucking dick, Ron didn't know. The boy was a virgin just like he was and he assumed he'd never given a blowjob before either, but it seemed like he knew what he was doing. His tongue was magical, swirling around the tip of his head quickly before slowly licking his shaft. Carl's hands added to the pleasure as he rubbed whatever part of Ron that he couldn't get in his mouth.

"You're so fucking good." Ron mumbled.

Carl would've smiled if he didn't have a dick in his mouth. His own cock twitched at the compliment. He enjoyed being praised, especially by Ron. He constantly wanted Ron's approval, which was odd given the circumstances. Carl seemed to hate Ron, for good reason, of course, but that didn't mean he wanted the boy to hate him.

When Ron's eyes snapped back open moments later, Carl figured he was doing something right. The boy's eyes were wide and staring right at him and his mouth was open just as wide as he let out a few ragged breaths. His grip on Carl's hair tightened and Carl could see his stomach clenching.

Carl smirked a little as he bent over a little more, arching his back so that his ass was in the air. Ron let out a husky moan and without warning, he came.

Carl swallowed every bit of it before licking Ron's shaft a few more times and then taking his mouth away only to lick the inside of Ron's thighs which had gotten a little cum on them.

"Good?" He asked when he was done. Ron nodded, trying to catch his breath. "So good."

Carl grinned before crawling up to kiss Ron again, straddling him and letting out a low groan when he felt the boy's dick prodding at his hole. Ron grabbed Carl's hips when he felt the boy moving around, getting him hard once again. He moaned at the feeling and pulled away from their sloppy kiss, only because he wanted to see Carl wiggling around like an eager little slut for him.

Carl's smooth stomach clenched and unclenched as he moved around, and his face was an even more beautiful sight than his body. His hair covered some of his face, but his red cheeks were still noticeable. His lips were still glistening from swallowing Ron's cum and his pupils were dilated so much that the blue in his eyes was barely noticeable.

"C-Can you fuck me now?" Carl asked as he stopped his movements. "I want you in me."

Ron didn't reply, simply lifting Carl up to position him over his cock. Carl, being the prepared person he is, had already opened himself up before he even got here. They didn't have any lube or a condom, but they weren't too concerned with that. They knew they were both clean and this way, Carl would get to feel Ron's cum inside of him. And he didn't need the lube either. He could take it.

Carl slid down slowly, hissing a little as he went too fast. Ron was bigger than he'd assumed he'd be, not that he was complaining. "Slow down, baby, it's okay." Ron comforted him. "So eager for me." He teased.

Carl rolled his eyes but he couldn't deny it, Ron wasn't wrong. He already felt so fucking good and he hadn't even really been touched. He could just imagine how great he'd feel with Ron's dick fucking him relentlessly.

Carl slowly inched his way down until he had completely engulfed Ron's cock. He sat still for a moment, just enjoying how filled up he felt and the feeling of Ron's hands rubbing up his sides to comfort him, but soon he started moving, unable to hold off anymore.

He slowly twisted his hips a few times before lifting himself up and then down again. The feeling was new, something he couldn't describe, but it was amazing and it just made him feel...Good. That was the only word he could use. Just good.

"Like that?" He asked Ron as he sped up his pace a little bit. Ron's eyes were cloudy and he already felt like he was in heaven. Carl looked like a god damn angel on top of him, bouncing up and down on his cock and asking for his approval. Ron couldn't figure out how the hell he got so lucky, but he didn't wanna think about that too much, worried his luck would go away.

"Just like that, baby. You're doing so fucking good. Feels really good." He reassured the boy. Carl moaned and shut his eyes as he listened to Ron speak, and Ron caught onto what Carl was doing. It turned Carl on to know that Ron was pleased with him.

"You're so perfect, Carl. You look so good taking my cock like that! I'm filling you up and you're taking it all, yeah?"

"Yeah." Carl breathed. "I wanna be good for you."

"Yeah, you are good for me. Good fucking boy." Ron moaned.

Ron was itching to be in control of the gorgeous specimen that was riding him, so, after a few moments, he flipped them around so that Carl was on the ground underneath Ron. He looked at Carl for a moment, hoping he was okay with the sudden change, and he was, so, Ron spread the boy's legs and pushed them towards his chest before entering him again in one brief motion. Carl moaned loudly and his hand shot out to grab at Ron's hip which was the only place he could currently reach.

"Faster." Carl ordered.

Ron pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed his cock into the boy again, but he didn't quicken his pace. "Can't hear you, Carl, what did you say?" He asked.

Cark was about to speak when Ron slammed into him again. His eyes widened as he looked off to the side, unable to say anything as waves of pleasure flowed through his body. Ron was hitting his bundle of nerves every time he slammed into him and it felt so fucking good he didn't know what to do.

"What did you say, Carl?" Ron asked again, a stern tone in his voice that hadn't been there before, and it made Carl whine. "P-please, Ron, I need it, I need—"

"What do you need?"

"Fuck me faster, please."

"You're gonna have to speak up." Ron smirked. Carl could barely say anything as Ron kept pushing himself in and out of Carl roughly. He knew Carl was close to coming because of all the delicious sounds he was making, barely breathing as he wriggled around, trying to get more of Ron. Ron quickly pushed the boy's hips down, preventing him from moving anymore.

"Fuck me!" Carl shouted. "Please!"

"Who are you talking to?" Ron questioned. "I didn't hear a name."

"Ron, please—please fuck me, Ron, please." Carl whimpered. Ron stopped moving completely for a moment, making Carl think that he needed to say something else, but soon Ron was fucking him just as he'd asked. Fast and hard as hell.

Carl had never felt this fucking good in his whole entire life and he didn't know what to do with himself. Tears filled his eyes for whatever reason—Because Ron was hitting the perfect spot with every thrust and he never wanted the feeling to end? Because his eyes had been wide open for a long time now and he was barely blinking because he couldn't think or function properly with Ron making him feel so god damn good? Who knows.—and Carl didn't think anything about this situation could get any fucking better, except it did. Ron, letting out deep grunts every time he thrust into Carl, had brought a hand up to Carl's neck, squeezing gently at first before tightening his grip. Carl squeezed his eyes shut and cried out as he felt his dick twitch. "Fuck! Ron!" He screamed. Ron brought his other hand up to stroke Carl as he came all over his stomach, biting his lip until the taste of blood filled his mouth. Ron kept fucking him, soaking in the delicious moans Carl made every time he slammed into him, before he felt himself coming as well. His hips stuttered while he did and he leaned over so that he could kiss Carl, their tongues fighting for dominance, Ron's obviously winning. When Ron quit thrusting completely and pulled out, Carl whined, causing the other boy to chuckle.

"That was the best thing I've ever done in my life." Carl muttered. "I thought it wasn't gonna be that great. I'm glad I was wrong."

"I'm glad you were too." Ron smiled.

"Did I...Did you—"

"You were amazing." Ron assured him. "You did so good."

"Ron, do you think we can do this again?" Carl asked shyly. "I kind of just thought we might do it this once and then...But I really wanna do it again."

"You can have whatever you want, bab—Carl." Ron corrected himself. "It was really good for me too. I'd love to do it again."

"Okay...I like baby." Carl mumbled. "I mean—You can call me that. Sometimes. If you want."

"Thank you, Carl."


End file.
